Doctor Who: an adventure with Fan Warriors
by Alison Tears
Summary: to amazingly wonderful fan warrior friend Ianthe, happy birthday darlin! I could have course gotton you something normal like a flower pot, but something tells me you'd probably like this a tad more. have a great birthday :)


"Ianthe!" I yelled, bursting into costa. Naturally everybody turned to stare at me, but for once I really didn't care. "Ianthe!" I yelled again, leaping the stairs and tearing through to the back of the coffee shop, running in that weird captain jack sparrow way like you do when you're just that excited about something fan girl involved. Yes, social suicide was worth it, Ianthe must be found, and then yelled at, and then hugged, and also possibly cried over. I found her at the back of the back room, staring at me like I was insane (which I probably was) and hunching herself up at far as she could into the corner in an attempt of escape.

She was clutching a fruity cooler in one shaking hand and a chocolate marshmallow thingy in the other. "No time for snacks!" I said snatching them from her grasp and slamming them down on the table. "Wha…." Said Ianthe in that shaky voice that meant possible mental breakdown at any second. I grasped her arms and starred her in the eyes, and whispered "he's here." It took a few moments for it to sink in. then her face slowly regained colour, her mouth fell into an O shape, and her eyes became nearly twice as sparkly, as in daydreaming toddler in Disney land mode.

"You don't mean…" she began "oh yes." I said in that you'd better believe it missy kind of voice. A moment of silence, in which Ianthe got to her feet. And then… "KKKKKYYYYAYAAAAAAA!" the high pitched girly fan warrior battle cry lasted for nearly 10 minutes straight, that and the jumping up and down on the spot and the hugging and crying while everybody just starred at us worriedly, and possibly called social services. "HES REAL!" Ianthe shouted "I KNOW!" I shouted "HES REALLY REAL!" Ianthe shouted "I KNOW!" I shouted. Yet more squealing.

"Right, get a grip!" I said, still clinging onto her. "Were you talking to yourself or to me?" said Ianthe "It matters not!" I shouted "let's go!" with that we dashed out of there, adrenalin racing, and slammed the café door behind us. There might have a long awkward pause in costa before everybody just carried on eating their bagels and sipping their cappuccinos, then again, maybe not.

We tore down the high street towards the roundabout, waving our arms madly around our heads whilst the good folk of tring stood and watched, slightly baffled. "This. Is. The. Greatest. Day. Of. My. Life." I yelled, swinging round a lamppost. "I think, you know, I can relate to that!" shouted Ianthe "where is he?" "Tesco!" I yelled. "Wait, wait, wait, what?!" said Ianthe, slowing to a halt. "You'll believe it when you see it." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

It wasn't long before we reached Tesco. The car park was full because of it being a Saturday, plastic shopping bags floated past in the breeze like tumble weed in a Wild West movie. There it was. "No…" breathed Ianthe, shaking her head in disbelief. "It can't be…" "Told you." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. The Blue box shined in the bright sunlight as we gingerly approached. It was awfully quiet in that car park. After a while Ianthe said quietly "you touch it." I said "no, you." "Just touch it." "You first" "I'm not qualified" "neither am I!" "Right." Ianthe sighed "here goes nothing." We held our breathe as she reached forward trembling to the shiny silver door handle…

"Oi!" came a voice from the other side of the car park, making us jump out of our skins. "Holy shit!" I whispered. "What do we do?!" whispered Ianthe franticly. He was already standing next to us by this point "don't…touch…she…no touching." I heard him sputter, out of breathe from running. We turned slowly to face him, open mouthed. "We'll don't look so scarred." He said cheerfully, patting me on the head. "I'm never washing my hair again, ever." I whispered meekly. "what?" he said, looking confused. "It's you…" said Ianthe several octaves higher than usual. "Um, yes, it's me. How can I help?" said the Doctor


End file.
